


Sometimes Blondes Have No Fun

by inamac



Series: All's Hair in Love and War [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa makes a few changes for an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Blondes Have No Fun

# Sometimes Blondes Have No Fun

 

"I expect an honest opinion."

The mirror hesitated a moment before making reply. In this household upsetting the Family could lead to termination – with very extreme prejudice.

"Um. The black-and-white hair really doesn't do you justice, Madam."

"Do I look old?" she asked.

"Well..."

"Ugly?"

"Oh I wouldn't say... "

"Unattractive?"

"Frankly, YES..."

Narcissa Malfoy turned away, and the mirror did not reflect her smile. "Good," she said. She had spent some time, and a certain amount of magic perfecting her new toilette. With Lucius in Azkaban she really did not wish to attract unwanted attention. Particularly from her... houseguests.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was a response to the hair and costume forced by the film designers onto the elegant, fashionable, blonde Narcissa of the books.
> 
> And what is Fanfic for if not to explain away the excesses of canon?
> 
> Even film canon.


End file.
